


Back to the Drawing Board

by Kawaii_strawberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, I have no idea if they're in character I just wanted to write this, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_strawberry/pseuds/Kawaii_strawberry
Summary: Some shameless smut because why not, right?This entire thing was inspired by me realizing Seteth had a drawing board in his office and my mind ran with it.





	Back to the Drawing Board

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of smut before but when I was looking around Seteth's office in game and saw the drawing desk this is all I could think of so thats how this happened 👌

Byleth entered Seteth’s office for their meeting, closing the door behind her. She sat across from him on the other side of his desk as he spoke, but her mind wouldn’t stop wandering to earlier that morning. She had been harboring a crush on the man for weeks now, and every time she met with him her mind was taken over thinking of all the things she wanted to do with him. She had hoped she found a solution to this little problem of hers, taking a moment that morning to have some alone time in her quarters before heading to their planned meeting, but it seems that had only gotten her worked up more than usual. She was eternally thankful for her lack of expressions in times like this. As long as she could keep up her normal blank stare, nothing would seem out of the ordinary to anyone else. 

“So your class will be positioned on the south.” Seteth was trying to go over the plan for the upcoming mock battle between the classes. It would have been important information for Byleth to understand, she’d have to go over different tactics with her class based on this field after all, but… Seteth’s hair looked especially soft today. Though he didn’t look particularly large, Seteth did fight with strength through his axe and wyvern. It made her wonder about what he was hiding under those stuffy thick robes. And even more, how much she wanted to know. He must be very muscled under that, right? She shook her head, pulling her mind back from it’s wandering thoughts. “Professor?” Seteth asked. It seemed he had noticed her spacing out. 

“Uh, yes.” She nodded, realizing she hadn’t heard at all what he had been talking about.

“I have told you that I hate repeating myself, yes? If you could come around I have a map of the full battlefield for you to go over.” Seteth spoke with some disdain in his voice, turning toward the drawing board that was next to his desk. Byleth quickly nodded, rushing around the desk and trying her best to actually pay attention this time. She made her way next to Seteth, looking over the map. She had been in Seteth’s office plenty of times, but she had never really paid attention to the drawing board and wall of diagrams hanging in his office. Though she had never seen him draw them, by the placement of the board she could only assume that Seteth sketched all of those diagrams hanging on the wall next to his desk. Oh right- the map. She looked back down, listening as he spoke. “As I said, your class will be on the southern end,” He pointed to the section of the map. “There will be bridges here and here,” He continued explaining the layout. 

Byleth’s eyes wandered though, starting where he was pointing but making their way down his arm. She was right, you could almost see his muscles through the thick fabric of his tunic as he gestured. And his shoulders, his chest. Being this close to him she could see the slight way his muscles shifted as he moved. She wanted so dearly to grab ahold of him- to have him grab her with those strong muscles and pin her down. She thought about the way she wanted to see that robe on the floor of his office, and how she wanted him to bend her over his desk right now. She squirmed and shifted her legs, unknowingly letting the softest whimper of a sound escape her lips. She couldn’t believe herself, and the fact that she could feel herself starting to get wet at just her own thoughts about him.

“P-Professor?” Seteth stuttered out, looking up at where she was standing next to his seat. Byleth shook her head again, trying to will herself back into the moment. Apparently she unconsciously had acted on one of those thoughts as she caught herself holding onto Seteth’s arm. As soon as she realized what she was doing she pulled her hand back in shock, letting out a small sound of surprise at her own actions. “Are you well, Professor?” Seteth asked, standing from his seat.

Byleth felt her breath catch as he rose, she never really thought about how much taller he was than her, and it seemed almost exaggerated being this close to him. “Your face is flush- do you need me to assist you to the infirmary? It’s just around the corner so-” Seteth let the worry for the professor out in his voice, but was cut off. Byleth didn’t know what came over her. Possibly it was just the build up of these feelings over the last few weeks turned into months, possibly it was just their close proximity. Where she was once afraid to make any kind of move at all, she now couldn’t help herself. She reached forward, holding onto Seteth’s collar and pulling him closer to her into a kiss. 

Seteth was of course caught off guard, surprised by the sudden sign of affection. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about the professor in a similar way, but he never would have acted upon it. His eyes widened, staring at her as she kissed him, but quickly melted into the kiss. He just barely placed his hands on her sides as if he was afraid to touch her, afraid to break the moment. Seteth’s slight hesitation was only met with more hunger from Byleth as she gripped onto him, pulling him closer. She had to admit, she had no clue of Seteth’s feelings and when he started to reciprocate her actions she practically lost herself. 

As if he had read her mind, Seteh lifted her up, Byleth wrapping her legs around his waist, slamming her against the drawing board. He could feel her grind her hips against him as soon as she was pinned against it, and he could feel the warmth growing between her legs as she did so. In that moment the only sounds filling the room was Byleth’s quiet moans against his lips and the crumple of paper underneath her. Finally they broke the kiss, both gasping for breath. 

“Professor-” Seteth started. He felt he should protest this somehow. Regardless if he wanted it or not, they were in the middle of a meeting that had to be finished. This was his office, plus it was the middle of the day, this couldn’t possibly be the best time and place for this. Though the rational side of his head went through all of those thoughts, he couldn’t stop his body as he pressed closer to Byleth.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for too long.” She said. “Seteth, fuck me.” Byleth hissed through her teeth, whispering into his ear. “Please.” She begged him. Her asking so forwardly was all Seteth needed to move forward, silently nodding before pulling her into another kiss. Her lips were soft against his, but there was no hiding the desire behind them. As if it pained her to wait any longer, Byleth started rushing to undo the buttons of Seteth’s tunic. 

Her ferocity, her need for him, was very apparent. Seteth felt his own heart jump in his chest as he held onto her body with the same type of needing. He only let go to undo the belt over his clothing so she could finish pulling it off. As soon as his top was dropped, falling half onto the chair behind him before hitting the floor, Byleth’s hands found their way back to his chest. He slid his hand up her thigh, pressing her body against his as he felt her nails dig into his chest muscles. Seteth wished he had more hands so he could take her clothes off without having to let go of her body for a single second. Every time he pulled his hands away to quickly work on her clothes it felt like they were miles apart. He started with sliding her long jacket off over her shoulders, and then got to work on removing the armored top. Byleth, pulling her own hands back from him to work on unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them, along with her patterned stockings, down and off her legs. 

Byleth started to reach forward for Seteth again, but he backed away ever so slightly, admiring the woman spread across his drawing board before him. He couldn’t wipe the grin from his face looking at the desire in her eyes and the way she panted, her breath heavy for more. Moving his gaze down, Byleth was positively  _ dripping _ with wetness over his desk. Seteth got down on his knees before the table, daring to press a soft kiss against her lower lips. He knew he must have been driving Byleth crazy as she lifted her hips into his kiss, whining when he pulled away to look back up at her again. He was driving himself crazy too, knowing that he was hardening in his pants, but he wanted to take his time with this now. He leaned back in, pressing soft chase kisses against her inner thighs and working his way up. He pressed his face into her hands as she reached down to try and grab ahold of him, directing his lips to where she wanted them to be. And she was right earlier- his hair  _ was _ soft. Finally he dipped in with his tongue, swirling it in circles around her clit.

“S-Seteth-” the professor gasped out, a plea for more. “I need you.” She looked down at him, face burning as she tried to focus her eyes through the pleasure. “All of you.” and once again, all it took was her asking. Seteth stood and before he could do anything, Byleth was scrambling to get his pants off. He chuckled softly, her desire was absolutely contagious and as soon as his pants were down Seteth pinned her back down against the drawing board and readied himself at her entrance. 

“What can I help you with again, Professor?” Seteth asked, a hint of teasing in his voice as he tried to get her to beg. 

“Give me your cock, please, Seteth. I… I need it.” Byleth huffed, her eyes heavy and scanning his body. “ _ Please” _ She begged again. And with that he thrust himself into her. This time it was Seteth’s turn to moan, as he felt Byleth’s tight walls squeeze around his cock. Hearing that kind of sound from him was something she had never even imagined she would get to hear. Seteth looked up from where the two of them had connected only to see the very first time he saw Byleth smile. Not just a smirk or a grin, but a true genuine smile. He only let the surprise on his own face show for a moment before he decided to make her smile even more. He gripped ahold of her waist, thrusting into her.

Watching Byleth as he fucked her was hypnotic. Her breasts bounced each time he thrust into her, and she seemed just as muscular and fit as he was. Looking over her body he also noticed old battle scars, her body really did show the type of life she had lived up until her time here at the monastery. But even more than her body, Seteth watched her face. He would do anything for the way her moans rolled off her lips and the way her eyes rolled back with pleasure. He would do anything to see more of that smile.

“Seteth- I-” Byleth’s hands gripped his upper arms, her nails digging into his skin as she whimpered his name. “I’m going to-” and he nodded, knowing full well what she was trying to say. He pulled her body up, holding their bodies flush to one another as he fucked her into her pleasure. Byleth furrowed her brows, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Unable to contain the squeaks of pleasure with each thrust, she bit into his neck, arms and legs squeezing around him, her body tensing with pleasure as she came onto him. Seteth wouldn’t be far behind, as he thrust into her a few more times, pulling out at the last second before he came himself. He may have lost his wits in all of this, but he at least had the common sense to not get the newest professor at Garreg Mach pregnant.

He was still holding Byleth in his arms as he sat in the chair behind him, leaning his head back sweaty and breathless. She relaxed against him, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling against him as she caught her own breath. Both of them sat there, not speaking, just breathing deeply for a few moments. Seteth absentmindedly started tracing little circles on Byleth’s back as they relaxed. 

“Erm… Sorry.” Byleth was finally the first one to speak. Seteth looked up, raising an eyebrow at the professor. It wasn’t until he saw what she was looking at that he realized what she was apologizing for. The map of the battlefield that he had drawn out for her to study with her class, the map that was still on his drawing board. It was crumpled and ripped in some areas, but even more notably it was stained with spots of her slick and his own cum from where he had pulled out of her. 

“You create so much work for me.” Seteth sighed, playfully teasing the professor again and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I guess it’s back to the drawing board with that one.” 


End file.
